


Long Distance (Reach Out and Snark At Someone)

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Phone Calls, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Snark and flirtation via cell phone.





	

“So where are you tonight?” Chloe’s voice sounds a little tinny- the cell phone reception here isn’t ideal.

“You know?” Dean laughs. “I honestly have no idea.”

“And here I thought you were my own personal Map Quest.” She teased. 

“I let Sam drive.”

“And he got you hopelessly lost?”

“I fell asleep.”

Chloe laughs hysterically. 

“Hey. I was the one who did all the spirit ass kicking last night. I was freaking exhausted. And Sam had on that soft rock, easy listening Celine Dion shit.”

“I cannot picture Sam listening to Celine Dion.”

“Oh believe me, he does.” Dean chuckles. “He claims that it reminds him of Jess, but I secretly think Sam likes it.”

“I’m sure.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, babe.”

“How do you know I rolled my eyes? We’re on a phone.”

“I know you.”

“Oh yeah? What am I doing now?”

“Desperately wishing I was there so you could give me a good ass whoopin’.” 

Chloe giggled.

“What?”

“You used the word whoopin’.”

“Yeah, I did, woman. What you wanna make out of it?”

“Please, Dean.” She paused slightly. “So what song reminds you of me?”

“Anything by Britney Spears, definitely.”

“Oh, you’re heading for a whoopin’, boy.” She sighed. “When will you be back in Kansas?”

“I don’t know. Sooner or later, I guess.”

“Deeeeeeeeean.” Chloe groaned. “That’s not an answer.”

“Well, we’re headed towards Williamsburg. Apparently they have werewolves there.” He said, leaning back against the Impala’s door.

“Say hi to Michael J. Fox, The Dr. Pepper guy, and Tom Everett Scott for me.”

“Will do.” He laughed. “Anything exciting happening in your corner of the world?”

“Not really. Lana’s channelling Martha Stewart and is currently making about two dozen hideous pinecone creatures, though.”

“Man. I’m missing that? Why-O, Why-O, Why-O did I ever leave Ohio?”

“I’m not in Ohio, you doofus.”

“Kansas doesn’t sound as good.” He chuckled. “Ohio’s sexier.”

“Oh please.”

“Yeah? What does Kansas have going for it that the fine state of Ohio doesn’t?”

“Me.” 

“Well there is that.”

Chloe’s reply was drowned out by a loud beep from Dean’s cell phone, signalling that the battery was extremely low on juice. 

“Damn it.” He muttered.

“Damn what?” She asked.

“My phone’s about to croak. I’m gonna have to let you go.”

She sighed. “I do have some wonderful, wonderful homework to catch up on.”

“I’ll call you soon.” He said softly. “Take care, Chlo.”

“You too.” Chloe paused slightly. “Hey Brain? Say hi to Pinky for me.”

He chuckled. “Anything you say, Dot.”

Dean hung up, and stuffed the phone into the pocket of his jeans. The air was pleasantly cool as he walked back to the room they’d rented for the night. He gazed up at the stars, picking out the familiar constellations, trying to figure out where in the hell they were by the position of the stars. It was a little too cloudy out to be sure. Not that it mattered, anyway. Tonight was just but one stop on an extremely long trip. After a while, the different cases they worked kind of gelled together, into one never ending job.

Talking with Chloe helped him relax. She was this brilliant girl, who ate up the weird things that made up his life like a spoon. No story creeped her out, no matter how disgusting or scary. Chloe shared his sense of humor, and gave it right back to him- which he loved. A couple of times she’d really saved their asses by doing research and sending it via telephone or internet. Meeting her on that Mummy case in Metropolis had been a stroke of luck.

Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous, her body had curves in exactly the right places, and a face to match.

And very kissable lips-not that he’d kissed them. Well, except for when the Mummy had cornered them in the supply closet, right before Sam rescued them by going after the Mummy with a flame thrower. Yup, except for that.

After months of long distance snark, Dean was definitely looking forward to reaching out and touching those lips again.

Dean put his key in the door and entered the hotel room.

Sam was curled up on one of the double beds, watching Nick at Nite and surfing the net. 

“So how is Chloe doing?” Sam said with a smile.

Dean groaned. How in the hell did Sam know he was talking to Chloe? Was he that freaking obvious?

Yeah, he probably was.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2006.


End file.
